


Sonic & StarFox

by 777AngelicDemon, HelpfulSiren683



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Star Fox Series
Genre: Betrayal, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Heartbreak, Illnesses, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Terminal Illnesses, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3140507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/777AngelicDemon/pseuds/777AngelicDemon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelpfulSiren683/pseuds/HelpfulSiren683
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>StarFox looses member Krystal after some differences between her and Fox, and her replacement, Shadow, doesn't seem to click with Fox. Tension is high, and its only a matter of time before someone snaps. In the meantime, Sonic joins StarWolf, and is enjoying himself. BEING REWRITTEN</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonic & StarFox

Fox had different types of days. 

There were the good days, where his depression receded, where his illnesses went away temporarily, where he could just have fun and forget all his worries. Where he could laugh and play, goof off, and not worry that his asthma would act up, or that the devices on his legs would not give out. 

Then there were bad days, where he couldn't smile if his life depended on it, where he couldn't walk without his breath leaving him and his legs aching. Where he would probably have another attack if he even walked quickly. 

Today was a bad day. 

Sign-ups were normally fun, and exciting. Picking a new recruit was a rare occurrence, and the team all enjoyed training them. Whether they were tall, short, thin, wide, whatever their gender and orientation may be, StarFox picked a recruit based on heart. 

However, due to recent accidents concerning Fox's illnesses, the number of those who signed up for StarFox specifically dropped. Suddenly, StarWolf was a better team to join. They didn't have impaired team members, and they were earning a shit ton more than StarFox. 

How the hell this happened, Fox didn't want to explain. He was just glad they had one sign-up. They needed an extra pair of paws. Yet, the newest member was... odd, to say the least. His files were quite the read, and might have entertained him, had his migraines not been so bad. 

Shadow the Hedgehog. No last name. Odd. But not uncommon. He's a father, married to Sonic the Hedgehog. Pretty well-known on another planet, but not Fox's. He didn't bother reading anymore. The guy stood in front of him, silent and awaiting further orders. Fox stood, not replying when Slippy asked him if he needed help. "You're Shadow, right?" 

"That's me." His response was curt. Not a talker. Well then. Fox leaned against his desk as he examined the dark-furred male before him. ".....And you do know this is StarFox, correct?" Shadow simply nodded in response. Fox glanced back at Falco. "Take him to the ship. I'll wait with Peppy and finish the rest of the paperwork." 

"You sure you don't want me to-" Slippy began. 

"No, I'll be fine." Fox cut him off. He then headed out to where Peppy was. His legs burned from the devices strapped to them malfunctioning, but he ignored it. Today was not a good day. 

***  
The hall cleared out as the new recruits went to their respective teams. Sonic donned his coat as he hummed to himself, excited for Shadow. Sure, he'd miss his lover dearly, but they needed the money. Shadow would do great, he knew it. It was time for him to go home, see his darling children. 

He was making his way to the exit when someone called, "Hey you! Blue Hedgehog, red coat!" Sonic froze up, turning to the voice. "Yeah you, we'll take you!" It was a dashingly handsome grey wolf, adorned in a red and silver uniform. His shirt bore the insignia of StarWolf. The wolf approached him, as Sonic asked, "What?" 

"You're here to join a Star Team right? We'll take you." He crossed his arms and flashed a grin of sharp teeth. "StarWolf'll take ya." The blue speedster took a breath. Join a Star Team? Get back into action. It was tempting, his legs twitching a bit, but he also thought of his babies at home. "I... um.... hold on." And he darted to the nearest washroom, his speed earning a whistle of approval from the wolf. 

Sonic yanked his phone from his pocket and pressed 1- speed dial for the one person who always knew the answer. It rang twice before the answering machine picked up. 

"This is the number of Angie Cortex, if you are calling in regards to my art school, press 1. If you are calling in regards to my fireworks shop, press 2. If you are calling in regards to my two sons, fuck off. If you are calling in regards to my hospitals, please hang up and call 9-1-1, you fucking idiot. If you are calling in regards to my writing website, fucking email me. If you are Sonic, press 3." 

He pressed said key, and then Angie herself picked up. "Children are fine, Soni is sleeping, and Davy is eating." 

"Thanks for the update. Now, a question. Should I join StarWolf?" 

"Why the hell not? Sounds like fucking fun, and we all know that Crash likes when the babies stay for awhile." 

"Thanks." He hung up and took a deep breath. Then he headed out to where the wolf waited patiently. "Done?" He asked politely. Sonic nodded. "Yeah. And yeah, I'm here to join a Star Team." 

"Excellent. My name's Wolf. Wolf O'Donnell." He held out his hand, and Sonic took it. "I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!" He chirped as he firmly shook. Wolf grinned. "Great to have ya. Follow me, and we'll fill out the necessary paperwork." 

"Right Captain!" He smiled as Wolf led him away. 

The other male chuckled. "Its just Wolf."


End file.
